Claire
Claire is the first Akuma to appear in the series. As human, Claire was the older sister of Moor Hesse, and the wife of Marc. Appearance Claire is a young woman with long brown hair. When becoming an Akuma, Claire takes the form of a large, round creature with multiple gun barrels. Her soul is chained down to the machine, with extreme anguish and a skeletal face. In both her human and spirit forms she is seen wearing her wedding dress and veil. Personality During her life Clare was a kind woman. She was protective toward her little sister even arguing with her when she chose to be a policewoman. The Akuma Claire is silent and talks in a slow, emotionless voice, typical of a Level 1 Akuma. She is absolutely obedient to the Noah Family, and kills humans to continue to evolve. History Claire and Moor's parents were killed by burglars when they were young, and Marc took care of them. Marc and Claire fell in love and were married.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 47 When Moor expressed her desire to become a police officer, she and Claire had an argument, Claire believing that Moor wanted to avenge her parents and Claire hating God for turning Moor down such a path. Marc tried to patch things up behind Moor and Claire, explaining to Claire one day in the church, while Moor hid behind them, that Moor wanted to become a police officer to protect them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 48 Just as Claire was deciding to accept her sister's path, a large, wrought iron cross over the piano she was playing broke off of its rope and fell on top of her, killing her instantly. After that, the Millenium earl tricked Marc into bringing her back to life. Once her soul had been summoned, she was forced to kill Marc and insert her Dark Matter, Akuma skeleton into his body, and after that the Akuma hid its nature while living with Moor so it could continue to feed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Pages 51-54 Plot Introduction arc The Marc-based akuma is first seen when the Earl enters Moor's house while the townspeople talk about the tradgedy that befell Marc and Claire. The Earl encourages the Akuma to keep killing so it can grow,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 27 and then he disappears as Moor comes home. When Moor walks into the room, Marc greets her and comments that she's come home early. When Moor notices that Marc hasn't eaten, Marc apologizes but says he'll be hungry again soon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 29 Moor tries to encourage him, saying he needs to stay healthy for Claire, and when they both hear a crash, Moor leaves her brother's side to see to Allen Walker, who she has been forced to take home and observe.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 31 As Allen is explaining the nature of Akuma to Moor, Marc rolls into the room in his wheelchair, complaining of hunger pains and asking Moor to let him kill her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 34 At the same time, Allen notices the soul bound to Marc and recognizes him as an Akuma. As Marc takes on his Akuma form and fires his Blood Bullets, Allen protects Moor and they are both sent flying across the town and into the church.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 37 When Marc follows them and is fired upon by the police officers investigating the church, he fires back and kills them all with the Akuma virus in his Blood Bullets,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 43 leaving Moor, who witnesses it, to call him a monster. Allen explains that Marc isn't doing this willingly, he's just following his programming, and when he explains how Akuma are created and describes the soul attached to the Akuma's body, Claire reflects on the past and realizes that the soul is her sister.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 55 Allen attacks the Akuma and apologizes, telling Claire to rest in peace. The Akuma's body breaks down, Claire's spirit is purified, and as she disappears she thanks Allen. Later, when Moor wonders if both her sister and Marc made it to heaven, Allen tells her that he's sure they did.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 60 Abilities and Powers Blood Bullets: As a Level 1 Akuma, Claire can only shoot viral-laced bullets that causes its victims to crumble.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 39 Trivia *In the anime all references to Claire being a nun are removed due to the fact nuns are not allowed to marry. *In the anime, when an Akuma is "born" the name of the soul used to power it is spelled on the forehead. In this instance it was spelt Crea instead of Claire, a possible mistranslation of the English name into Japanese. *The name of her husband (so her current name) is unknown. References Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:British Characters